Harry Potter And The Healing Flame
by Blaze41
Summary: PICKS UP AFTER OOTP! The story picks up during the summer after Harry's 5th Year. Voldemort is on the rise and muggle deaths are more occurant. Harry's emotions take over him in a fight to the death. An award winner


Disclaimer: All Characters are property of JK Rowling and Do not belong to me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a very ordinary day on Privet Drive, well except for the house on number 4, which was never normal. The weather was very nice and that was the main topic of discussion at the breakfast table. "I'm telling you Petunia, I would swear that the boy put some sort of jinx-"  
  
"Vernon, the window is open," said Petunia her head acknowledging the window had been open. Harry heard them talking about him as he walked down the stairs. "How are you today?" asked Petunia, although she did not look at Harry. Harry did not respond, he knew that the only reason they were even speaking to him was because Mad Eye, Lupin, and Tonks had confronted them at Kings Cross after he got off the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Uncle Vernon shoved a plate of eggs and toast at Harry. Harry took the plate and began to eat. "Are you ready to go back to school Dudders?" asked Petunia. Dudley nodded, apparently too busy to stop eating. To much of Harry's surprise Dudley had thinned out while Harry was gone and grew several inches while he was at it, but Harry still thought he would always be the little piggy. Harry finished his breakfast and cleaned his plate. He ran upstairs to see if the Daily Prophet had arrived. He now received a paper everyday, and the Dursleys hated it.  
  
When Harry pushed open his door he saw nothing but the beautiful Eagle owl from the Daily Prophet and Hedwig sitting on his bed. Harry could see that they had taken a liking to each other and agreed to Hedwig that he would let them go off somewhere when he got to Hogwarts or to the Burrow. Harry inserted a knut into the owl's pouch and snatched the paper. He saw the cover and took a step back, it read,  
  
Harry Potter Expelled!!  
  
The news brought to us by Rita Skeeter  
  
Harry then lost all fear that he had any chance of being expelled, and wasn't sure how an article like that got into the Prophet. Especially after about two months ago when they published the truth about Voldemort that Harry and Dumbledore were telling the whole time.  
  
Harry then decided he should write to Hermione. Harry no longer had to hide his school belongings, thanks to some of the Order, but just when he had dipped his quill into an ink bottle, none other then Pidwidgeon himself flew onto Harry's window sill. Harry noticed that Pidwidgeon seemed to have matured a great deal over the past two months. He was no longer the spaz that he had been before. Pig stuck out his leg and Harry pulled off the roll of parchment, it read:  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry about the exploding birthday card, Fred and George didn't tell me it would explode. Their business is really booming and they told me to tell you that they would give you free stuff since they have you to thank for even having a shop. They bought you a little gift but you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Which reminds me, we're coming to get you tomorrow, but we aren't going to the Burrow, we're going to the Order Headquarters.  
  
So ask the muggles, and if they say no then just expect Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and I think Fred and George are coming too, they joined the Order. They said they will be there either way at 7:30 am. So get packed and stuff. Well, Hermione attached some stuff below, but until tomorrow, Ron  
  
Harry smiled due to the thought of the fact that he would no longer have to be here in 24 hours. He kept reading:  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
I just thought I knew some stuff that you would want to know about Cho. I was talking to some of her friends over the summer and  
  
Oh gosh....we have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Harry, Love, Hermione  
  
Harry was a little taken aback, but then he remembered that he had not told Hermione and the others that he was no longer interested in Cho, in fact Harry was only interested in one girl, and he would be even happier to see her tomorrow. ****************************  
  
Harry jumped two steps at a time after receiving approval from the Dursleys that Harry could leave tomorrow. Harry heard his uncle murmmer, "Thank God" under his breath but Harry was too happy to notice. He immediately started packing, since he would soon be going to sleep. He had all of his Hogwarts things packed away safely into his trunk. He let Hedwig fly off and find her Daily Prophet friend and he put her cage near her trunk.  
  
That night Harry fell right asleep, anticipating the day ahead. He was very happy, but he then had one of the most horrible nightmares he had ever had. He was in a house that looked very big indeed. He was being held by someone, in their arms like a baby. He could only see the persons green eyes. They were standing at a window, when Harry heard a loud bang. A shadow of a rather tall man was seen on the entry way floor. At that moment another man came running out of nowhere with his wand drawn. And before he knew it they were dueling, but it wasn't long before one man laid dead on the floor.  
  
The intruder then turned his sights on the person that was carrying Harry. Harry then heard the shrieks that he only heard when he was around the Dementors. He then realized where he was. He was in his parents' house and he was witnessing his parents' death. Harry saw his mother fight to save him and then he saw the flash of green.  
  
Harry woke up drenched in cold sweat. He saw Lupin hovering over him and it didn't help that his scar was throbbing with pain. "I was just about to wake you!" said Lupin smiling at Harry. Harry gave him a faint smile back. Lupin helped Harry out of bed; he quickly changed and ran downstairs to tell the Durlseys he was leaving. They didn't pay much attention, but Harry didn't care. By the time he was back upstairs his trunk and all his belongings, except his Firebolt, were already out of the room.  
  
Moody just put the Invisibility charm on him and they were off in a matter of seconds. This time they could fly in the day because they had found a way to make their brooms only visible to magic eye. Harry thought this was brilliant. He enjoyed flying again and since he couldn't play much Quidditch in his 5th year, he needed a good fly.  
  
Before he knew it they landed at 12 Grimmaiuld Place and were stepping in. It looked much different. It was very clean now and full of light. He also noticed Sirius's mother had been taken somewhere along with Kreacher. Harry thought that this was better for Kreacher because if they hadn't Harry would've killed him himself. Harry looked around and then saw Hermione running up to him and she embraced him. He was a little thrown off his feet from the energy from the hug.  
  
"Well bloody hell Hermione, your strangling him!" Harry immediately knew the voice of his best friend Ron. Hermione stepped back and smiled. Ginny came around the corner and smiled at Harry, she was a little shy, and Harry had a hunch that she fancied him again. Ron whispered," She broke up with Dean and told Hermione she liked you again." Harry smiled and ran up to his old room. No one followed, and Harry knew why. The room was full of pixies. Harry ran down stairs. "You coulda' told me!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Well where's the fun in that!" Harry knew it was either Fred or George and they popped around the corner. "Hey mate, we got ya a little something for helpin' us with our shop!" said Fred with a grin. And George pulled out a broom. But not just any old broom, it was a Firebolt 2.5!  
  
Harry immediately gave Ron his old one and then Ron gave Ginny his old, but still new, broom. They went outside for a ride and Harry noticed that the Firebolt 2.5 had moves programmed into it, including the Wronski Feint!  
  
That night everyone seemed to be in good sprits and all the members of the Order, excluding Snape, had a small feast. Harry was full and he went into his new room and there was the girl of Harry's desires! She was standing in the middle of his room. Harry approached her and touched her shoulder. She looked a little taken aback.  
  
"I really like you," said the girl. "And I feel the same," replied Harry. They looked around the room and before he knew it he was being tossed onto the bed. The girl was on top of him and they stared into each others eyes. She then tilted her head and they shared a passionate, slow kiss.  
  
Harry woke noticing it as only a dream. He was sweating, but he didn't really mind. He sat up noticing Ron in the corner getting dressed. Harry then got out of bed and did the same. "Hey Ron!" exclaimed Harry. Ron jumped, thinking that Harry was still asleep.  
  
"Hey mate, musta' been a hell of a dream, eh?" asked Ron. "What are you talking about?" "Well you kept muttering Ginny's name in your dream," explained Ron. Harry looked taken aback. He gathered himself and had come with a reasonable explanation. "Yeah I was just remembering the night when we went down the chamber of secrets." Harry could tell right a way that Ron didn't buy it at all.  
  
They walked down to stairs, but stopped down at the door to Hermione's and Ginny's room. Harry heard crying, and then he heard something he really didn't need to hear. He heard Hermione crying. "It's ok Hermione, we both love Harry, but you deserve him, so you have him!"  
  
Harry looked over to Ron; he was now very red in the face. Harry felt really bad now, he didn't have any feelings like that towards Hermione, but he knew somewhere deep inside him, he knew. So, Harry just kept walking down the stairs. He didn't look back even when he heard Hermione's bedroom door crack open. In fact, it made him walk a little faster.  
  
They eventually made it down to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Weasley over the stove and saw Fred, George, and Lupin talking in the corner. Harry was tempted to go over there, but something inside him told him not to. "Hello Harry, are you and Ron going to do some flying today?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I dunno, but why am I allowed to do so much stuff now, but last year I couldn't?" Harry had been bugged by this since he arrived at Privet Drive. "We just think you're ready to defend yourself after last year in the Ministry." This made sense to Harry, but he wasn't sure it was the truth. He ate his food and then grabbed his Firebolt 2.5.  
  
After a few good hours of flying he went inside and noticed that that their Hogwarts letters had arrived. Harry ripped his open and looked past everything and saw a small badge fall on the table he was near. It was incrested with a scarlet P. He knew immediately that it was a prefect badge.  
  
"Yeah, I quit, it was no fun. And you deserved it more." Ron was behind Harry. "Why?" asked Harry. "Hated it, I was never bound to be an authority at Hogwarts in the first place." Harry could tell Ron really meant it, but it still didn't stop Harry from feeling bad. They had one night before they entered Platform 9 3/4 and when Harry went to sleep, he couldn't have been happier.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry woke up very early, which was a relief from usually waiting until the last minute to wake up. He dressed and put his trunk by the door. He knew he wouldn't have to carry it by using the Locomotive charm. Harry started to walk down the stairs noticing that neither Ron, Hermione, nor Ginny were awake yet.  
  
As Harry made his way down the stairs he noticed the wall filled with heads of former house elves. He skimmed through all the house elves' names until he saw the name Kreacher.  
  
Harry then looked up to see one of the ugliest faces he had ever seen. Kreacher's head was on an unpolished gold mantle. Harry felt bad, but better knowing that Kreacher was half the reason Sirius was dead.  
  
Harry continued down the stairs and stopped outside the door of the kitchen. He heard voices like he usually did, but this time he stopped because he heard his name. "We cannot tell Harry, he will go there and get himself killed." "But Molley, this might help him out a lot, maybe if we can plan a time-"  
  
"Oh, Remus please, not even Dumbledore could get him in there!" Harry didn't want to hear the rest so he walked into the kitchen and the voices were now silenced. He only saw Lupin and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table sipping something that looked like coffee. "Hey Harry, you're up very early, what's the special occasion?" asked Lupin jokily. Harry showed a faint smile, he couldn't forget their conversation. Harry sat down to a plate of sausage and eggs. Harry sat and ate while footsteps were starting to sound from upstairs. Harry finished his breakfast with about a half an hour left to leave. Harry went back upstairs, pretending he forgot something. He made his way up to Hermione and Ginny's door and he heard another round of familiar voices. "Bloody Hell Hermione! Just ask him out already!" Harry didn't feel like hearing this bit again, so he kept walking. He opened the door and saw Ron polishing Harry's old Firebolt.  
  
"Hey mate, just polishing it up a bit! Wanna make fun of Draco with it? Stupid bloke might not have robes now, since his dad is still in Azkaban." Harry smiled at this thought, but this all made him think of Sirius and that night. Harry shrugged off the memory. "Harry, what are you going to do about Hermione?" Harry wasn't expecting that question at all.  
  
"Er, what are you talking about?" Harry knew perfectly well what he was talking about. Ron just continued polishing his broom. Harry walked out of the room, feeling like his stomach was about to come out of his mouth. He knew Ron always fancied Hermione, but Harry didn't know what to tell Ron.  
  
Harry walked past Hermione and Ginny's door again and heard the door open. He then heard Ginny whisper something to Hermione. Hermione then took off towards Harry and Ron's room. "Harry wait up!" yelled Ginny. Harry waited as Ginny ran up to Harry smiling so that all her teeth were showing. "Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, she just went looking for Ron." "Why is that?" "Well, let's just say that she's doing something that I thought that she never would." "And what's that?" "She just worked up enough nerves to ask him out." Harry looked very shocked. Just a few nights ago he heard Ginny and Hermione talking about him and now it all changed. Harry thought it as more of a relief.  
  
"But what about two nights ago? You said that she could have me because you both - Er-" "You heard that? Oh..well she had just told me that she liked Ron, but I thought she was just saying that because she didn't want me to feel bad about fancying you, well because, who would like Ron? Anyway, she wasn't lying."  
  
"So she likes Ron?" "Yep, that's about the gist of it." Harry just stared at Ginny. "And what about that you said?" asked Harry, smiling. "Well- er-" Just then Ron and Harry's door opened and Hermione came out showing no emotion at all. "Hermione, what happened?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, nothing. He didn't say anything." "It's because he's liked you since about second year Hermione," Harry explained. "That's no good reason for him not to say anything." "Well he's probably in shock." Hermione looked over at Harry with a deadly look in her eyes. Harry just smiled politely. They all walked down the stairs and prepared to leave. "RON! C'MON RON IT'S TIME TO GO!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "Ok children, everyone except Harry will be going with Arthur, he got the ministry cars again. Go on, your trunks are in the cars already." Ron came running down the stairs with his Firebolt in his hands. They all left besides Harry, Lupin, and Tonks, who was now her original self.  
  
"How am I getting there?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore left us a portkey that'll take you straight to Platform 9 3/4." said Tonks. After the ministry cars left, Tonks and Lupin brought Harry over to a football. "Well, on three then shall we? One - two - three-"  
  
Harry felt the usual sensation of traveling through a portkey. He was then at Platform 9 3/4. The station was nearly empty. "Well, we're pretty early, but that just means that you can get a good compartment by the Prefect one." Harry looked up at Lupin who was smiling. Harry felt like Lupin knew that Harry didn't plan on patrolling the train. Harry did as Lupin's advice said and found the nearest section to the Prefect compartment.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny soon showed up with him. "Well c'mon Ginny we'll be late," said Hermione. "For what?" Harry asked. "Well Ginny is a prefect too." Harry looked really surprised. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny left Ron and went to their prefect meeting. And about an hour later they returned and saw Cho in their compartment.  
  
Cho and Ron both looked at Harry. Cho was smiling but Ron was mouthing something that Harry couldn't make out. "Hi Harry," said Cho. Harry smiled and waved. "Can I talk to you for a second, in the other compartment?" Harry nodded and followed her. They sat down and Cho just smiled. "Well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about last year. I know you never wanted to hear about Cedric and I know you must have suffered more than me. And I'm so sorry about it all Harry. And Harry," she stopped for a second. "I still really like you." Harry felt like a bus just hit him. Cho just looked at him.  
  
"Well Cho, I'm sorry too. But I can't say that I totally feel the same way. I really didn't need all that last year. And I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you anymore. But I still wanna be your friend." At these words, Cho burst into tears. She left the compartment and Harry entered into the other one.  
  
"Well, what was that about?" asked Hermione. "You don't want to know. Where's Ginny?" "Oh, she left to go somewhere with Luna Lovegood." They all looked at each other. Ron was staring at Hermione. "Come off it Ron! You know you fancy Hermione, why don't you two just go out already?" yelled Harry. "Harry," said Ron," We do!" The rest of the trip was pretty much a silent one. Hermione and Ron just smiled at each other while holding hands and Harry tried to diagram new Quidditch plays. People from the D.A. would stop in asking him about the meetings. Truthfully Harry never even thought about it over the summer. Hermione, luckily had thought about it.  
  
"Just check your Galleon. With Umbridge gone we won't have to be too secretive, but we will still need to make sure everyone doesn't know." These were the times where Harry was all too happy that Hermione was one of his best friends, she was always one step ahead. Harry decided he was going to do his prefect duty and walk around. This reminded Hermione about it and she followed. Ron went to join Dean, Seamus, and Neville in another compartment.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. She had the saddest look one her face. "What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Don't you feel left out now, Harry?" "Of course not. I know you guys wouldn't leave me in the dust like that. You're my best friends." Harry forced a smile, knowing that he did feel left out now. They walked in silence. Harry was very uncomfortable so he changed the subject. "What should we do with the D.A.?"  
  
"I was thinking finishing up with Patronus, I talked to Hagrid and he said we could have some bogarts he found in the Charms room. Then I'm thinking-" She was cut off by a voice they knew all to well. "Harry, good to see you!" Harry turned around to see none other than a shabby haired young man, he looked old. It was Remus Lupin. "What are you doing here?" asked Harry excitedly. "Well, Dumbledore re-hired me, but we have a bit of news for you, so Dumbledore gave me a portkey.  
  
We need you to come with me!" Harry shot a look at Hermione, she looked very worried. Harry didn't bother to question Lupin, he knew him too well to think that he would harm Harry. Lupin held out an old tire. "Ok, on three then......one.....two-" Harry got a glimpse of Lupin's eyes and Harry felt safe, like whenever he with Sirius. "Three!" 


End file.
